Cucumber and Carrot
by Zero Reflection
Summary: Kombinasi antara kemesuman Neji dan sayuran ternyata telah membuat Sasuke harus membatalkan janji pikniknya dan tak bisa bergerak apalagi berjalan. WARNING: PWP, YAOI. Don't like? Don't read!  Special dedicate to NejiSasu day, July 26th 2010


Halooo semuaa…

Ze datang lagi! Tetap dengan fic rate M! This fic is dedicate to NejiSasu Day... . Walau publishnya kecepetan, tapi tak apa-apa lah... daripada nggak *dirajam wortel*

Maunya tobat, tapi kenapa otak mesum Ze balik lagiii!

Ummm... kayak biasa, Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

And this pervert, hot, and kinky story is mine….

**CUCUMBER AND CARROT**

By Zero Reflection

Matahari mulai naik ke singgasananya, menebarkan sinar-sinar kekuningan yang menembus jendela-jendela setiap rumah. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang empuk, di ruangan luas nan rapi, perlahan membuka matanya, mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Hidungnya yang mancung menghidu bau masakan yang lezat dan memancing salivanya untuk keluar serta membuat perutnya berteriak meminta jatah.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu turun dari ranjangnya, langsung menuju dapur. Mata indahnya itu menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut hitam, bermata hitam serta memakai celemek putih yang sedang sibuk dengan sayuran, roti, bumbu-bumbu serta buah-buahan. Perlahan ia mendekati pemuda itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Pagi Sasuke," pemuda yang dipeluk tiba-tiba itu terlonjak kaget. Mata hitamnya yang berkilau menatap lelaki tampan yang ia kenal bernama Neji itu dengan sedikit kesal, "Neji! Kau apa-apaan sih! Kaget tau!" sikunya menyikut perut Neji dengan lumayan keras sehingga membuat Neji mundur selangkah.

"Ouch! Sakit Sasuke!" Neji menggosok lembut perutnya, sekalian membuat tameng untuk sikutan Uchiha yang kedua.

"Biarin! Dasar mesum! Sudah sana mandi!" Sasuke sudah bersiap akan mengayunkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang Neji.

"Ahh Sasuke aku tak masalah jika kau sangat menyukai sadism dan masacochism, tapi jangan menyikutku sekasar itu!" Neji berbisik ditelinga kanan Sasuke diikuti kedua tangannya yang hendak memeluk Sasuke lagi, namun Sasuke yang masih saja sibuk memilah-milah sayuran untuk dimasak dengan sukses membalikkan badan dan menendang tulang kering Neji sampai Neji berteriak kesakitan.

*#*

Cklek!

Suara pintu kamar mandi semi transparan itu terbuka, Neji keluar dari pintu dengan tubuh yang hanya dibalut oleh selembar kain penyerap air yang ia lilitkan di tubuhnya. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju almari mahoni miliknya, memilah dan memilih pakaian yang hendak ia pakai, kemudian mengenakannya dan menyisir rambut coklatnya yang panjang dihadapan cermin.

Mata Neji yang menatap cermin tidak lepas dari refleksi tubuh Sasuke yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir keluar masuk kamar dengan menggunakan celana pendek sepaha dan celemek yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cute serta membuat Neji sungguh ingin memudari celemek itu, melepaskan celana itu dan me-rape Sasuke saat ini juga.

Menyadari ada hal menarik yang bisa dilihat, Neji mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah melesat dahulu menuju dapur. Tangan putihnya dengan cekatan mengambil keranjang piknik di almari dapur bagian bawah yang harus membuatnya berjongkok dan menampakkan sebagian punggung bawahnya yang terbuka karena T-shirt nya yang terlalu ketat dan pendek. Lagi-lagi, Neji yang memperhatikan hal itu dan benar benar membuat insting seksnya bangun.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" Sasuke menyadarkan pikiran Neji dari dunia kemesuman dengan sentakan keras dan berhasil membuat neji terlonjak kaget.

"Aih aih... Jangan begitu Sasuke...," Neji menghampiri Sasuke lebih dekat sambil menampilkan wajah merajuk dan mesum di saat yang bersamaan. Neji memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini sedang menata sandwich kesukaannya, dan memasukkan makanan itu bersama cola dan snack serta buah-buahan yang lain kedalam keranjang piknik yang terbuat dari rotan itu. Matanya menyapu peralatan memasak yang tergeletak dengan tidak rapi di meja makan itu, tiba-tiba ia terfokus pada benda lonjong panjang bewarna hijau.

"Um Sasuke, kamu ga pake timun sandwichnya? Kok masih utuh?" Neji menolehkan kepala ke Sasuke yang sekilas memandang beberapa timun tergeletak bersama wortel-wortel yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku gak suka timun Neji! Timun itu gak enak, gak ada rasanya!" Sasuke berkata dengan lugas.

"Tapi aku kan suka Sasuke! Timun bisa cegah darah tinggi loh! Pantesan kamu suka marah-marah," Neji sedikit cemberut melihat sayuran kesukaannya tidak termasuk deretan bahan makanan yang akan ia lahap hari ini. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke yang sudah selesai menata makanan di keranjang piknik hanya mendengus dan meletakkan keranjang itu diatas meja.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ganti baju dulu, habis ini kita berangkat piknik bareng Naruto dan Gaara," ujar Sasuke menimpali pandangan Neji yang tertuju kearahnya. Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya perlahan, kemudian melepas ikatan celemek putih itu ditengkuknya yang mulus. Neji yang memandangi Sasuke dengan intens gara-gara sebal, sekarang berubah jadi nafsu. Tanpa ia sadari, kaki Neji sudah mendekati Sasuke dari belakang, dan menagan laju tangan sasuke yang melepaskan ikatan tali celemek itu. Neji mengelus perlahan tengkuk mulus itu, mencium dengan lembut dan menghisap aroma khas Sasuke yang sungguh menggoda iman, membuat pusat nafsu Neji merespon rangsangan visual dihadapannya.

"Ah! Neji..," Sasuke berjengit sedikit merasakan nafas hangat Neji yang menyapu tengkuknya, "Jangan sekarang, kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk berangkat piknik!"

"Tapi yang dibawah sini sudah tak mau menunggu, Sasuke," Neji menempelkan pinggul bagian bawahnya ke pantat sasuke, membuat Sasuke merasakan sentuhan lembut benda yang kini terasa keras di pantatnya.

"Tapi Neji!"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian Sasuke, ini salahmu karena begitu menggoda," ujar Neji sembari menempelkan bibir lembutnya ke Sasuke. Lidahnya mendorong, memaksa bibir Sasuke untuk terbuka dan berdansa mesra berdua dalam limpahan saliva, nafsu, desah dan cinta.

"Mphn..," Sasuke menarik dirinya dari pagutan bibir Neji. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan nafasnya terengah karena lamanya mereka berciuman sehingga menghabiskan cadangan oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

"How cute, my little kitten..," Neji tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang begitu menggairahkan. Neji meletakkan kedua tangannya dipunggung Sasuke dan mendorongnya hingga pantatnya bersentuhan dengan tepi meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Ne..Neji..," Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya, diangkat dan didudukkan diata meja makan itu. Ia memandangi mata lavender Neji yang berkilat penuh gairah padanya. Perlahan Sasuke tersenyum, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu betapa besar kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan Sasuke saat Neji memeluknya.

Sasuke mengelus rambut coklat panjang itu yang terasa sangat halus ditangannya. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada di kepala Neji, mendorongnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Neji yang masih hangat dan basah. Neji menyambut undangan Sasuke dengan penuh suka cita, lidahnya tak mau kalah, mencoba mengalahkan lidah Sasuke yang telah dahulu masuk kemulutnya. Lama mereka berpagutan, hingga saliva keduanya merembes melalui sela-sela bibir mereka yang saling menyatu.

"Huahh..," lagi-lagi Sasuke kalah dan kehabisan oksigen. Neji yang mengetahui hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Kini perhatiannya tertuju pada leher Sasuke yang jenjang dan indah. Ia kecup sepanjang garis dagunya, menjilatnya dengan seduktif hingga menuruni leher berkulit lembut milik Sasuke itu. Perlahan Neji menggigit dan menghisap leher tersebut hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang kentara, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya.

"uhhh..," Sasuke mengerang ditelinga Neji saat Neji mulai menggigiti lembut dan memijat bagian puting Sasuke yang kemerahan. Hal itu membuat Neji menjadi sangat bersemangat terhadap ukenya tercinta itu untuk segera menggarapnya. Neji menjilati puting sebelah kiri Sasuke kemudian berpindah ke bagian kanan. Kedua tangannya yang tak pernah diam terus menelusuri sepanjang tulang belakang sampai ke pantat Sasuke. Neji meremas kedua pipi pantat Sasuke dengan gemas sambil sesekali memukul, membuat Sasuke harus mengatupkan bibirnya lebih rapat agar erangannya tak keluar dengan lancar karena ia sangat bergairah.

"Ne..ji..Ahhhh..," Sasuke setengah berteriak karena kaget begitu merasakan jari Neji memasuki lubang ditubuh bagian bawahnya. Neji menikmati ekspresi nikmat yang tersirat diwajah Sasuke sejenak, kemudian ia memasukan satu jari lagi, membuat Sasuke sekali lagi mengerang nikmat.

"Auhh..mhhh,"

"Ahhh...ahh..nghhh," Sambil terus menggerakkkan kedua jarinya yang telah masuk ditubuh Sasuke, mata lavender Neji menyapu keseluruh dapur itu hingga menangkap bayang-bayang beberapa wortel dan timun kesayangannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya didekatnya. Tiba-tiba seringai setan terlukis diwajah tampan itu.

"Sasuke berbaliklah," Neji menegakkan kembali tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit bertumpu kepadanya. Sasuke yang kini berada diantara kenikmatan hanya menurut.

Selagi Sasuke memutar balik tubuhnya, Neji dengan cekatan menyambar wortel dan timun yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu dan meletakkannya dimeja tempat Sasuke kini bertumpu. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian sasuke dari dua sayuran yang kini terletak disebelahnya, Neji menciumi punggung Sasuke, membuat Sasuke harus melengkungkan punggungnya menahan geli dan desiran sensasional. Di sela-sela kegiatan kecup-mengecup, Neji menarik serbet makan yang sudah sejak awal berada di meja makan dan mengikatkan ke kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nej..ngh..," protes Sasuke terhenti oleh kecupan Neji di titik sensitifnya. Mengabaikan gerakan-gerakan berontak yang sedikit keluar dari kekasihnya, tangan kanan Neji memasuki lubang Sasuke, menggerakkannya dengan intens, namun tangan kiri Neji sudah siap dengan sebatang wortel.

"Ahhhhhhh," Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan suaranya saat merasakan benda keras, dingin dan aneh memasuki tubuhnya. Neji hanya menyeringai puas. Neji menusukkan wortel itu lebih dalam, membuat Sasuke merasa lemas sehingga dengan erotis separuh badannya menggeliat-nggeliat diatas meja.

"Engh...shhh..ah!"

"Neji, ngh...uuhhh"

"Mmmh... hhh," menit demi menit berlalu, suara erangan Sasuke semakin terdengar jelas di dapur itu.

"SASUKEEEE!" dalam suasana panas yang sungguh menyesakkan celana, terdengar suara cempreng milik pemuda berambut pirang yang menggema di apartemen itu diiringi suara pintu yang terbuka. Sasuke yang sedang dalam kondisi setengah terbuai dalam kenikmatan, panik

"Hah...shhh Neji, Naru... da..tang," Sasuke menoleh kearah Neji yang masih sibuk dengan potongan wortel yang sudah sebagian tertanam di tubuhnya.

"Yah, sayang sekali kita harus menunda ini," Neji berujar santai. Kedua tangannya menaikkan celana Sasuke, mengancingkan dan membetulkan resletingnya, melepaskan ikatan serbet tanpa sedikitpun mengubah kedudukan si batang wortel yang tertaman di tubuh partnernya tercinta.

"Neji, wortelnya keluarkan!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak menyadari benda asing itu masih mengganjal sebagian besar tubuh bagian bawahnya. Neji tidak merespon apa-apa karena diujung matanya sudah terlihat bayangan lelaki berambiut acak-acakan memasuki dapur.

"Oi Sasuke, kenapa kau kupanggil gak dijawab-jawab? Neji juga," Naruto memperhatikan sahabat karibnya itu yang sedang berdiri di tepi meja dengan ekspresi aneh, sedikit acak-acakkan dan dengan tubuh yang bertelanjang dada. "Huh? Kau ngapain Sasuke? Pasti baru selesai masak ya? Atau bersih-bersih? Tapi ngapain buka kaos segala?" dengan polosnya Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Neji yang berada dibelakang Sasuke, yang memegang serbet seolah-olah akan membersihkan meja makan menahan ketawanya agar tidak meledak dan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Ada apa Neji?" Naruto menyadari sedikit hasrat Neji untuk tertawa.

"Ah tak apa, ada apa Naruto?" Neji menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kalian lupa kalau kita udah janjian piknik bareng, sama Gaara juga?" Naruto mendelik tak suka rencananya dilupakan.

"Oh, ayo kita ...," Sasuke dengan sigap menjawab, berharap bisa segera keluar dari kondisi ini dan segera mengeluarkan benda bewarna jingga yang kini menusuk indah titik sensitifnya didalam karena pergerakan kakinya yang hendak menghampiri Naruto. Melihat kejadian itu, Neji tersenyum senang, "Maaf Naruto, kami lupa kalau kami akan ada urusan sebentar lagi," Neji melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di tembok sebelah kirinya, "Mungkin kita bisa piknik lain waktu."

"Yahhh, padahal kan seru kalau piknik bareng bareng!" Naruto merengut kesal, ia menghampiri Sasuke yang masing berdiri mematung, takut membuat gerakan yang mengakibatkan sang wortel menusuknya lebih dalam dan membuatnya mengerang dengan bebas.

Neji yang memperhatikan Sasuke, mendekat perlahan disampingnya. Tangan mulusnya yeng berada punggung Sasuke yang seolah hanya memegang pundaknya, kini turun menuruni punggung Sasuke yang tegap, hingga sampai ke pantat Sasuke. Neji tersenyum tipis saat meraba bagian bawah celana Sasuke dan merasakan berda keras itu menusuk disana. Neji tekan perlahan, hal itu cukup membuat Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, berusaha untuk tak mendesah secara live didepan Naruto yang kini sedang memandangi dapur dan dirinya.

"Mhhh...ahh," Sasuke tak sengaja mengerang dengan lemah, tak kuat mendapat tekanan jari Neji terhadap sayuran kaya vitamin yang kini menancap di bagian paling sensitifnya.

"Sasuke, kamu sakit? Kok wajahmu merah?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sasuke, memperhatikan deru nafas Sasuke.

"Nggak! Sudah Naruto, aku mau siap-siap dulu!" Sasuke melangkahkan mundur kakinya yang serasa membatu, Menghindari rabaan berkelanjutan Neji terhadap tonjolan pada pantatnya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mengikuti kebohongan Neji pada Naruto yang akan berakibatkan penderitaannya setelah ini. 'Sial!' batin sasuke didalam hati, sungguh sulit melangkah saat kedua sisi bagian bawah tubuhnya serasa penuh.

Naruto memandang sahabatnya lebih lama lagi sebelum berbalik keluar, "Okelah kalau begitu, bye!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil melempar senyum menawannya. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, ia merasa lega, namun kini muncul ancaman baru disampingnya.

*#*

"Ahhh...AH..shhh"

"Neji... sa..kit...nghhh,"

"Ah Neji... mmmh Nejiii.," erangan Sasuke melembut begitu merasakan batang wortel sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya, namun ia segera berteriak begitu merasakan benda bertekstur halus dengan ukuran lebih besar dari wortel memasuki tubuhnya,"AHHH."

Neji menggerakkan timun dalam tubuh Sasuke dengan tempo yang tidak pelan. Berkali-kali benda hijau tersebut menyentuh titik kenikmatan Sasuke membuat tiap detik lebih dekat dengan klimaks.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Enak?" Neji membalik tubuh Sasuke sehingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Neji menaikkan pinggul Sasuke keatas meja, membuat Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpijak pada lantai porselen itu.

"Sudahh... shhh Cukkup Neji ... ah jangan..," Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga berbicara disela aktivitasnya.

"Ahhh.. Neji .. ah..,"

"Mmh... nghhh... uh," Neji menggerakkan sayuran itu semakin cepat dan cepat. Namun, sebelum Sasuke bisa mencapai klimaksnya, Neji mengeluarkan timun tersebut dan mengganti dengan kemaluannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

Hangat...

Sesak...

Penuh...

Nikmat...

"Mmm...AHHHH!" Sasuke berteriak keras merasakan orgasme hebat menghantam tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat kemaluan Neji yang baru masuk tercengkram kuat oleh rektum Neji membuat Neji harus menenangkan diri agar tidak mencapai klimaks.

"Wow, Sasuke sepertinya kau benar-benar suka. Tapi, ini belum selesai," Neji memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan membuat kejantanan Sasuke berdiri tegak kembali.

"Ahah... hahh Neji"

Neji menusuk Sasuke dengan beringas. Suara kecipak dua benda basah yang saling berbenturan menggema di ruangan itu. Sasuke memegang erat tepi meja, mengerang keras, dan memejamkan mata kuta-kuat. Berkali-kali kemaluan Neji meyentuh prostatnya, membawanya ke puncak kenikmatan tertinggi yang bisa ia jangngkau, membuat tubuh indahnya bergetar hebat tak terkontrol.

"Ahhh.. NEJIIII."

*#*

Neji menggendong pemuda berambut raven itu menuju kamar. Ia letakkan dengan lembut, kemudian ia kecup keningnya.

"Jadi Sasuke, kau mengerti? Ini jugalah yang membuat aku menyukai timun, dia bisa menjadi teman 'bermain'," Neji tersenyum lebar.

"Kau! Hyuga sialan!" Sasuke memaki Neji dengan wajah merah, ia ingin sekali menendang Neji sekali lagi, namun apa daya ia tak mempunyai kekuatan lagi untuk bergerak, apalagi berdiri. Tapi, mulai sekarang Sasuke mencamkan satu hal bahwa ia tak boleh berlaku menyebalkan pada Neji yang memiliki otak mesum itu.

*#*

Di lantai dapur, sayuran hijau pencegah darah tinggi dan separuh batang wortel itu tergeletak tak diperhatikan. Kulit sayuran itu sedikit licin terselimuti lendir kenikmatan milik Sasuke.

THE END

Selesai!

Gimana? Aku tunggu Reviewnya ya?


End file.
